When Hosts and Magic Meets
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: When Dero, Erza, Levy, & Juvia are left heart-broken and betrayed, it is up to Master Makarov too send the 4 girls on a mission/vacation to recover from their everyday depression & what better place then Ouran Academy a newly discovered planet! Now watch as they fall in love all over again with the one and only Ouran Host Club, while at the same time hiding their magical secret!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail/Ouran Host Club Cross-Over

Chapter 1

I Can Do Better

Dero P.O.V [Male face at top]

'This is a major turn in events thats for sure,' I thought as I looked up at the academy, or in other words Ouran High School/my present hell.

*Sigh* Well I guess this is better then having to watch the, 'New Happy Couple', continue rubbing in the fact that they are in, 'Love', and ,'Happy', in my face, but I guess I'm not the only one since well I guess I should explain first the couples & the heart-broken ones that are on this mission/vacation with me.

1st is Me the heart broken then there is Natsu and Lisanna.

2nd is Levy the heart broken then there is Gajeel and Lucy.

3rd is Erzza the heart broken then there is Jellal and Mira.

4th is Juvia the heart broken then there is Gray and Cana.

That pretty much sums it up so there wouldn't be any confusion or anything.

Well anyway I may get more into detail in that matter later, but right now i have smething more important to be doing like for starters trying to figure out why Master-sama has sign me and Erza up as guys and what the hell is that yellow blob like thing is. I mean sure it looks like a...well is suppost to be a...dress, cause I have to say that this dress thing banana is just sad.

I'm not suprised if a giant monkry came out and attacked them, but I guess this, 'Banana', is one no monkey wants.

Well anyway me, Erza [proud to be in the males uniform instead of the banana thing dress], Juvia, & Levy [both strangely like the banana thing dress], are now standing in front of our new school while at the same-time ignoring all the looks me and Erza was getting from all the girls Erza turned to us and said,

"Well this is were we will split up, Levy & Juvia you are both asigned to attend the second years, while me and Dero will attend the 3rd years, we will meet her 15 minutes after the bell for the limer, lemo,...lemer...that car thing to pick us up and drop us of at our new house understand?" she said ignoring the fact that she could even say limo right which was really funny since she had this blush on her face plus a pout that she may was either ignoring or was unaware of, but I must say the girls around us totally noticed.

With a nod of understanding from Levy, a 'Yes Juvia understands', from Juvia, and a lazy yawn from me we all parted with Levy and Juvia one way and me and Erza going the other. I must say that i was looking alittle forward to this.

[Skip to Class Normal P.O.V]

*Knock Knock*

A knock was heard at the door just after the teacher announced that there was going to be 2 new students from America joining us during the reast of our school year and etc.

Geting up from his desk the teacher when over to the door only to jump back when a person with lime green hair came flying in along with the person that kicked him who had red scarlet hair who was shouting,

"STOP FALLING ASLEEP YOU IDIOT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DRAW ATTENTION TO US YOU..."

but was silenced with the lime green haired one punching him in the face while shouting back,

"SHOUT UP YOU TAMA BAKA I'M TRYING TO SLEEP SINCE I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP FOR 8 FREAKING HOURS, YOU RED HAIRED BIT..."

once again the later was silenced when the red haired male kicked him in the stomach.

This went on and on since eather no one wanted to get kill or they were to amused or staring in amazement since well the red head was what people called a hottie and the lime green head person was what people called sexy.

Well anyway the fighting finally stopped when one of the idols of the class-room walked up to the red head and asked in an cute and innocent voice,

"Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" which maded the red head stop and blush at the pink bunny rabit that was now in his line of sight.

Ignoring everything around him the red haird boy's blush spreaded as he gently and shakenly grabbed Usa-chan and cuddled him in his arms as hearts and roses started to sprout out around him, Usa-chan, & the little boy who looked to be 10 years old.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" the girls screamed at the cute sight.

While at the same time staring with hearts in their eyes and blushes on their faces as the too started at the lime haired boy as he was lifted up gentley by a tall boy, both blushing with the tall one blushing with a twinkle in his eyes and the lime haired boy looking like a lost/pouting puppy.

"KKKKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWWIIII!" the other girls shouted at the cute sight.

"O...Okay class back to your seats, and the new students please come up an introduce yourselves."

When all the students were seated and the 2 new students was in front of the class the red haired boy started,

"Greetings my name is Erza Scalet, I'm 17 years old, I like strawberry cake, and collecting armor, and I hope what we call all be very close friends, oh and i have a little sister named Juvia." Erza said as he gave everyone a charming prince and knight like smile which maded the girls moe.

"Yo, the names Dero S Demano, 17 years old, yes my green hair and red eyes are normal, I like sleeping and reading, plus music, I also have alittle sister named Levy and me and Erza are cousins," Dero said in protective voice making everyone fill safe.

"Well then Erza can you please sit next to Hani, & Dero seat behind Mori please so that we can begin class." he said making Dero and Erza take there seats and start class.

=======================End===================

Decow: Sorry about ending it there I just wanted to see if fanfiction will talk this one since what i am using is called New Rich Text Document. The reason why i haven't up-date was because my computer crashed and deleted EVERYTHING! So anyway i hope to up-date everything when ever i can. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

When Host & Magic Meets

Chapter 1 Juvia and Levy

Levy P.O.V

"Juvia hopes that were going the right way," said Juvia after we turned our 50th turn as we tried to make our way over to our classroom, which seemed like forever.

"Yeah, me too *sigh* I wish they would of given us a map or something since its our first day here." I said just before I bumped into a tall boy with glasses who looked very handsome. After the shock was over I quickly jumped too my feet and attempted to apologize but he cutted me of and told me it was okay and asked if our names were Levy and Juvia which we answered yes.

"Well then I guess I must call and tell Tamaki that I've founded our new classmates," was all he said to no one, just before he motioned us to follow him and mumbled that his name was Kyoya. Turning to Juvia in hopes of starting a conversation to ease the silence I was shocked to find Juvia staring Kyoya with the same look she used to look at Gray with until well you know. Standing back since I didn't want Juvia to think I was her, 'Love Rival,' I watched with amusement as she started to spark a conversation with him with love in her eyes. I was so into the strange conversation Kyoya and Juvia were having that I didn't even notice I presence behind me until I heard a beautiful voice ask,

"So are you the beautiful princess us gentlemen was asked to bring to our homeroom class?"

"*Sigh* Yes Tamaki their names are Levy and Juvia and they will be with us for the remaining of the school year," was all Kyoya said before he went back to talking to Juvia who listened with eager and happy ears.

"Well, miss Levy I'm glad to meet you on this fine and wonderful day!" said Tamaki happily as he pulled out a white rose that seemed to have came out of nowhere and handed to me.

"T…Thank you Tamaki," I said while smiling brightly which for some reason this brought a cute blush on his face just before he glopped me and started to spin around while yelling things like, 'Cute' or 'Kawaii', which brought a blush on my face as well.

~In Class~

"Okay class today we will be having 2 brand new students from America, & I want you to treat them nicely," the teacher said just before she motioned us to introduce ourselves.

"H…Hello Juvia's name is Juvia, Juvia likes anything water related, and Juvia also would like to be everyone's friend so please take care of Juvia. Also Juvia as a older brother named Erza" she said while earning a lot of Kawaiis and cute.

"Hi, my name is Levy, I like libraries, reading, and books, and I hope to become great friends with you all," I said as I got the same response as Juvia just before I added, "Oh and I also have a older brother named Dero!" I said excitedly just before we all heard, a loud crash and a,

""STOP FALLING ASLEEP YOU IDIOT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DRAW ATTENTION TO US YOU…"

Then Juvia smiled brightly and said, "That's Erza my older brother" this alone shocked everyone, just before we heard another crash and Dero shout,

"SHOUT UP YOU TAMA BAKA I'M TRYING TO SLEEP SINCE I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP FOR 8 FREAKING HOURS, YOU RED HAIRED BIT.." but was once again silence be a third crash.

"And that is me older brother Dero" I said while laughing nervously as the fight continued while thinking this is going to be a long day.

==============DONE=======================

Decow: Yo nice to see ya, I was just adding the chapter with Levy and Juvia being introduced into the story so anyway i'll attempt to up-date soon so yeah later.


End file.
